indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Brawl at Club Obi Wan
A brawl took place at Club Obi Wan in Shanghai in 1935 between Indiana Jones and Lao Che's criminal gang. Having traded the Peacock's Eye diamond for the ashes of Emperor Nurhachi, Lao Che attempted to retrieve it by poisoning Jones and offering the antidote in exchange for the diamond. Jones' friend Wu Han attempted to get it forcefully by holding the gangster and his sons at gunpoint, but was shot by Chen under cover of several popping champagne bottles. History As Jones struggled to stand upright, Kao Kan sadistically asked if he had had too much to drink, prompting all three gangsters to burst out laughing as Jones staggered towards a trolley bearing pigeon flambe. Grabbing one, Jones raised it and hurled it with all his strength at Chen, stabbing him through the abdomen and causing him to fire his gun. The impalement and discharge caused Willie Scott and several other women to reflexively scream, prompting everyone to scatter. Jones made a grab for the antidote bottle but missed, punched Kao Kan out cold and cursed at Lao Che before he was pulled off him by a goon, sending the diamond flying onto the dance floor. The antidote was then knocked into the crush as well by a goon, who was knocked out by a bottle to the head. Jones was then punched by another goon and accidentally punched a cigarette girl trying to retaliate. As both the diamond and bottle were kicked every which way, Jones was deposited on a trolley and sent crashing into the orchestra, who bizarrely began playing even as chaos erupted around them. As the head goon threw several axes at Jones, the archaeologist retaliated by hurling a cymbal at him and as he fell back, a bucket of ice spilled all over the floor, much to Willie's shock as the diamond was now practically invisible. Searching frantically for it, she instead found the bottle of antidote and stuck down the front of her sequined dancing dress for safekeeping. As dozens of balloons fell onto the dance floor, Kao Kan regained his senses, grabbed a Thompson submachine gun (prompting the gong ringer to run for his life) and blasted at Jones with it. Jones managed to dislodge the huge gong and used it as cover as it rolled towards the window with Kan insanely spraying bullets at it. Grabbing Scott as he went past, both jumped out the window and plunged three stories before landing safely in a 1934 Duesenberg Auburn convertible parked below. The Car Chase The driver of the car, a little boy called Short Round, exclaimed in delight at the crash-landing and proceeded to step on it as ordered, speeding away as Lao Che and his goons began pursuit. Managing to grab and ingest the antidote, Jones then drew his gun and fired several shots at the pursuing vehicle, blowing out a headlight but missing the driver. As the car nearly ran over a rickshaw, the goon in the pursuing car opened fire with his machine gun, only to drop with a scream as Indy shot him in the head and cause the car to crash into a stall. Reaching the airport, Jones spoke with Art Weber and managed to procure three seats on a cargo plane that was due to leave. Mocking Lao Che as he arrived, Jones shut the plane's door unaware that it belonged to Lao Che Air Freight. Saluting his pilots, Che watched the plane take off, certain that Jones was to die. Aftermath Jones, Scott and Shorty managed to escape their planned assassination and crash landed in India, where they ended up uncovering a newly-established Thuggee cult and the Sankara Stones. Upon hearing of Jones' apparent death, rival archaeologist Rene Belloq traveled to the site to confirm it. Participants *Indiana Jones *Willie Scott *Short Round *Lao Che (survived) *Kao Kan (survived) *Chen (killed; skewered by pigeon flambe) *Chief Henchman (killed; shot in the head) Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' Sources * * Category:Events